


In the Dark

by rebeccaann08 (halesmoon)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesmoon/pseuds/rebeccaann08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The have the dark. It's all they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by parvani, who made sure Morgana was anatomically correct.

The room was dark as Morgana straddled him, moaning when his fingers shifted inside her, rocking her hips to the rhythm of his thumb on her clit and the sparks of pleasure shooting through her. She touched his bottom lip softly and let one finger tip inside to caress his velvety tongue. He gasped, then eagerly closed his mouth around her digit, suckling lightly, tonguing the sensitive pad of her finger, She groaned and brought her other hand up to his shoulder, bracing herself above him, trying not to collapse as she grinded down, down, _down._

She felt him smile around her finger, adding another one of his to the two inside her. She could feel him holding her open, spreading his fingers and stretching her side. She sank down farther, her slickness making it easy to take him deep and intensifying the feeling. She wanted as much as she could get, as much as she could take.

She keened and gasped when his magic touched her, skittering across her skin, and she called upon her own to answer it. She leaned back and her finger slipped from his mouth. Immediately, Morgana missed the warmth, but she smirked and trailed her wet finger down his chest, dragging her nails over hardened nipples and grinning when he arched into her touch.

When her hand met his between her legs, she slipped her finger in, tangling it with his and _loving_ how they moved inside her. She felt their magic moving inside her, twisting, pulling, pressing out and in and up. She’d never taken this much before, and she never wanted less again.

Sighing, she removed her own finger. He misunderstood and began to remove his as well, but she gripped him, keeping him in place, and she pressed her body down while pushing his hand _up_ , wanting as much as he could give.

“Stay,” she told him, and he nodded. His fingers returned to their thrusting, his thumb once again stroking that nub that made her groan, “ _Merlin._ ”

And she dropped her hand between their bodies, running her wet finger lightly over his cock and balls, then slipping it lower. Obediently, Merlin bent his knees and spread his legs. When her finger brushed against his entrance, he arched up into her, lifting himself. They groaned in unison as her finger slipped in easily, the fluids of her own arousal slicking the way.

Together they moved, fingers thrusting and hips rocking and heat spreading between them. Their magic pulled them together and thrummed through their bodies and when Morgana came, she saw gold.

She collapsed then, leaning forward, her forehead resting against his throat, his pulse dancing across her cheek. She felt wetness against her breast and she trailed a finger – the finger that had pressed into him -- through it and gathered the wetness, spreading it across his lips, eyes daring him to taste his own seed.

He did, tongue sliding out slowly, gathering all he could, and she resisted the urge to keep him in her bed, to press his face between her legs and feel that tongue where she desired it most, to hold him there until he couldn’t breathe, until he cried and struggled against her, until he begged her to release him. And when she did, his face would be wet, wet with her own fluids, his chin dripping, his face red, his eyes golden…

Instead she sat up, reaching out for her shift and wrapping it around her naked body.

He didn’t need to be told to leave. The sun was rising, and what they did, they did only in the dark, where they could hide what they did from themselves and from each other. She didn’t watch Merlin as he magicked himself clean and dressed. She didn’t watch as he left, the first of the sun’s rays slipping in, lighting the room.

When Gwen arrived, she had already begun dressing, her long hair gathered into loose coils at the base of her neck. As Gwen tied the bodice of her dress, Morgana wondered if Merlin was laying himself out for Arthur, legs spread, back arching, hips thrusting, Arthur on top, pounding in. Or if he was on his knees, taking the prince into his mouth, Arthur groaning as Merlin’s slim fingers dipped between his cleft, still a bit wet from his activities in her chambers.

And how she hated, then, hated that she couldn’t hate him, and that he would come back to her bed every night, drawn to her as she was to him, yet never asking to stay. She hated how he made her want to stop the sun from rising to keep him there. Because she shouldn’t want him. She shouldn’t want the one who had killed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as practice for my BB, so comments/feedback are doubly welcome.


End file.
